Blood Thirst
by Hurry-Up-And-Save-Me
Summary: The night consumed her as she heard its howls ecohing through the air, her blood ran quicker and colder through her veins and goosebumps were now present on her flawless skin; she knew she woudn't make it out alive...


The silent mysterious night consumed her as she walked through those empty cursed streets. The full moon was low in the murky night sky and soft breezes blew past now and then. There was no reverberation but her breathing and the clicks her high heels made as they hit the pavement. The silence was the music of the night and the fog that involved the girl made it all look as if a dark dance was taking place.

The juvenile girl walking down the street was none other than Mary Johansson. She walked home every single night since she was thirteen. The school was far and cars were for people who had money, -something she certainly lacked- and after four years she still had the same lonesome routine. Most of the time it was great, she was happy to have her own time where her thoughts could run wild and where she would be free of judging eyes, though there were a few times when fear took over her.

She was terrified of the beasts of the night, parasitical killers whose stories ran wild through the small city. Her grandfather warned her about it since she was a little kid, those filthy creatures that chilled her blood and scared her to the bone. He said they were a immortal mixture of bloodsucking monsters with werewolves. He said that those creatures had no human feelings in them and that they were controled by their blood thirst. If you ever crossed their path you would have no way out, you death was sealed and no matter what you would, forever, burn in the depths of the underworld. She hoped she would never have to face them, though that night luck was against her.

Mary kept walking through the dark, haunted streets when, suddenly she heard a low howl coming from somewhere behind her, she didn't turn though. Marry stopped dead on her tracks only to realize her horrible mistake. She took off running, holding her books close to her chest. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes and sliding down her cheek.

The silent night was now filled with threatening howls.

She could already see it chopping her head off as he drank freely from her blood. She instantly flinched. Mary couldn't stand the idea of her being the life source of a heartless creature. She kept running for her life, she turned right around the corner.

Her small body made an impact with something smooth and hard. She looked up and staring back at her was her worst nightmare. She stumbled back and more tears fell from her eyes.

The animal-like creature stood on his hind legs, his face was of a wolf, vicious, bloodthirsty. The closest thing which it could be compared at it would be a man, though she doubted it was ever human and that it had any feeling inside it. He was well –built and place but with an extraordinary amount of fur on his bare arms and chest. It was wearing something that looked like ripped jeans, and no shirt. The inhuman thing was at least six feet tall, with fangs that went till what looked like his chin. His piercing crimson eyes held Mary's as her heart fluttered; they instantly reminded her of hummingbird wings, flapping so fast you could barely notice any movement.

Mary heard a deep growl coming from his chest and she stumbled back. The 'man' took two steps towards her as she walked back even more. It growled again.

"Do not run, running will do no good," he said, as he took more steps towards the innocent girl. His voice was rough, uneven, and craked several times.

"W-what do you w-want?" Mary asked. She tried to sound courageous, though it didn't work out well.

"Blood," the man growled out the word and in a flash had his claws on Mary.

She didn't even have time to scream it was so fast, that when she realized it his fangs were already digging inside her neck. She opened her mouth then, but no sound came out for her voice was completely lost.

The pain was excruciating, it felt like her body was being pierced by thousands of needles. Every part of her body was thumbing and, more and more tears fell down. When she felt like she couldn't take it anymore the pain stopped, though the relief didn't last long.

After a second it all came back a hundred times worse than before. Mary felt her entire body burn from inside out, and she felt like ripping her own skin just to let the fire out, at that point she had found her voice and was screaming as loud as she could.

She knew it was worthless, even if a soul heard it they wouldn't come, no one would come. They were all afraid of the monster, but Mary didn't blame them, if she was in their place she would do the same, hide. Therefore, she was alone, by herself, as always…

She thought somehow by screaming the pain would ease or go away, but at the second a sound came from her mouth it only got worse, so she bit her tongue to keep her pain sealed.

A few more minutes, and she felt dizzy and light headed. She felt her knees give away, but the creature slipped an arm around her waist and held her in place as he drank from her. Breathing got harder and harder, and Mary had given up fighting against death.

Her eyelids got heavier and she felt a sharp pain in her chest that, again, flowed through her body. Before she closed her eyes, she forced herself to take one last look at the beast who had taken his head away from her just to look into Mary's eyes. Then she closed her eyes, and took one last slow, heavy breath, as she waited for the precious visit of death.

And death embraced Mary's soul with all her might, only to be consumed by Mary's thirst of vengeance.

* * *


End file.
